Hearts of Power
by Chocy11
Summary: Maryana Catherine Herondale is Jace and Clary's great-granddaughter brought up after the devils have destroyed and taken over the shadowhunter home of Idris, only Maryana never liked her first name so she goes by Cathy, but why is she so special?


Chapter 1: Life from Death.

"Cathy, NO!" He said as I brought the knife to the place where my heart beat within my chest and bones. This was the only way, I knew, to bring my father back without the heartless demon rising once again. "It's the only way, James" I pleaded "Please understand, I want my father more than anything but I owe him for his protection" without stopping I nodded at Christopher, the warlock employed to bring my father back to what he was…flesh and blood with a price of my sacrifice to the demon. Christopher began to utter the words in a foreign language no being would understand. James stared with a saddened yet crazed expression; he never wanted it to come to this. The warlocks carried on regardless of James's stare upon his face this meant only one thing: nothing could stop this from happening it was now or never. My rune marked left hand held the blade which would determine all and bring back my father. As the blade moved began to dig into my chest at will, James screamed "CATHY!" and then my knees buckled with that the entire world before me went black…it was over.

James stood frozen where he was staring at the body of Catherine lying limp on the floor knife sunk deep in her chest; nothing could save her she was gone. Suddenly a great torrent of wind fell upon him and the warlock no speech needed the spell had worked but the question had Catherine's sacrifice stopped the demon from returning from within the pits of hell?

All James saw was the one person who had kept Catherine from coming to harm during her childhood the one person who determined her happiness it seemed; the spell had indeed worked there stood Alexander, horrified by the sight before him. "By the angel, what did she do?!" he gasped and ran over to where his daughter now lay unmoved. James's sight began to blur with what he knew were tears which he couldn't control, he knew he had failed to stop her from doing the unthinkable for her flesh and blood. Alexander just kneeled beside her and whispered 'Maryana' over and over. It took a while for James to work out what he meant but finally it hit him that was her real name, Maryana Catherine Herondale, and he had only found this out when she was gone. Before he had a chance to let the tears poor a sudden blast of light and smoke revealed a figure about five metres away. Alexander looked up in horror and shouted "That's IT…THE DEMON!" James just stared and thought: _Catherine's sacrifice for nothing, the demon returned with Alexander. _The demon hissed at Alex beside Catherine's body and said "You fool; you couldn't stay dead and now how foolish of your daughter she's gone and for nothing." He couldn't believe it he had watched her kill herself for her father's return and the demons death and now it was all for nothing she and he had failed the demon was back and nothing could be done. Alexander stood and walked over to the demon "But…she bonded herself to you in replace of me?" he questioned. The demon just laughed and said "It didn't work, she's dead and I'm not" James, as if in a dream, walked over to Cathy and carefully rested her head on his knees, she was holding on slightly he could feel the weak breath escaping her lungs quickly leading to her last. "Catherine" he cried "why?" that simple word broke him down. "James, I had to the demon would have come back" she gasped weakly. He sighed and stroked dark-brown hair away from her face and said "It didn't the demon it's here it didn't work Catherine." His voice broke and he went into a fit of tears painful tears, he couldn't see her die. He knew this was his one chance to say what he'd wanted to all along in their quest in search of her brother. "Maryana Catherine, I love you" James cried meanwhile a gasped passed her slightly colourless lips and with that her breath began to weaken. "I love you too" she panted on her last breath. James stared as tears streamed down his tanned face as he bent his head to place his lips upon her cold, colourless lips.

The demon stared as the girl of the cursed man died within the protective arms of the shadowhunter boy, James. Then she felt liquid dropping from her bright red eyes to the ground at her feet. "JAMES, is this normal?" Alexander exclaimed. James turned his head with great effort and said "She's crying, demons don't cry they have no human emotion what so ever how?" The demon looked James right in the eye as if seeing his soul "I wasn't always a demon" she spoke and stopped as she choked on tears black as night. James couldn't make sense of this, it was unreal surely. The demon's tears began to fall faster causing a great light to shine at its feet. Alexander seemed to be mesmerized in the demons shape changing shadow to think of his loss; however James couldn't forget it he didn't even look at the demon. Suddenly a burst of light from the ground threatened to blind him and his companies but it soon died down to show…

"Yo-You're an _Angel?_!" He screamed. The female angel just nodded and smiled; _why smile, Catherine's dead because of you, _James thought bitterly_. _The Angel suddenly fixed her gaze upon Catherine's body and said "It was her death which saved me" she paused then pointed at James "And his love for her, I can't go back to the heavens without reuniting this Nephilim girl to Earth." And with that the Angel raised her hand above Catherine and closed her eyes, as if on second thought they sprung open and she gasped "I need someone's blood in order to raise her." James's eyes widened and he instantly removed his blade from within his belt and sliced his hand with swiftness. The Angel took the blood and sprinkled it around Catherine as if somehow it had turned to dust! Suddenly a great light submerged Catherine and once again almost blinded the others but it was soon gone and in its place were Catherine coughing and her chest starting to rise and fall appropriately. I couldn't help but sigh in relief at this perfect sight.


End file.
